


[Podfic] Xeriscape

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Hard Core Logo (1996)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Marriage, Mental Health Issues, Podfic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the movie, John has found a kind of peace. But then Billy calls, and he wants something from John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Xeriscape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Xeriscape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/414753) by [Kat Allison (katallison)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katallison/pseuds/Kat%20Allison). 



> I was so happy to record this story and to find a character voice for John that worked for me. Thanks to Malnpudl for beta-listening!
> 
> Also check out the [lovely art](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/ds_c6d_bigbang_2013/works/973307) that Rose_malmaison made for the podfic! Thank you so much. ♥

This is a podfic of Kat Allison's story Xeriscape, recorded for the due South/C6D Big Bang 2013. 

Length: 2:03:56  
Size: 113 mb

Click through to download or stream [here](https://app.box.com/s/zsp1u1e7b1fodcdzwrfk).

Alternative download link [here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/252013110208.zip).


End file.
